


Drink

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a test of wills between Kakashi and Iruka after Kakashi ends up in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

Iruka glowered right back at the jounin, refusing to let the man intimidate him.

When Sandaime-sama had told him who was going to be Naruto's jounin-sensei, Iruka hadn't 'realized who he was dealing with simply because the man's career the entire time Iruka had worked in the mission office had been classified. He wasn't old enough to really remember the man's father or the talk about the genius sure to be Hokage someday. The only things he knew were from the histories he taught and even then it was limited and vague due to the fact that there was simply too much history that needed to be covered to remember every detail of every hero with perfect clarity.

Then he'd had to deal with the countless excuses as to why team seven's report was late and he'd learned to understand the depths of Kakashi's creativity. However, he hadn't realized then how quickly the man's mood could go from friendly to adversarial. When the chunin nominations had come around... that was when he'd learned how stubborn, arrogant, and down right vicious Kakashi could get. _Especially,_ when he was right.

This time, however, Iruka had Tsunade to back him up and no matter what Kakashi wasn't going to get away with his bad behavior. Besides, the man was injured and bed ridden, it wasn't as though he was going anywhere. Even if he did keep trying.

"Drink. It." Iruka growled, his teeth grinding together.

Kakashi's glare became more petulant than angry. "I don't want to."

"I don't care, Tsunade-sama says it'll speed your recovery and you're going to drink it or I'm going to pour it down your throat." He amazingly _wasn't_ yelling, however the tone verged on being a death threat in it's own right. "Stop being such a baby!"

The silver-haired jounin stuck his bottom lip out about as far as it would go, enough that it was actually visible under the mask. "No," Kakashi stated, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Why you..." Iruka grabbed the open bottle of medicine.

There was a flash of movement then more, arms and legs tangling roughly as the two men struggled. A flash of blue fabric shot away from the bed, hooking perfectly on the corner of the chair in a fashion that looked nearly planned.

"HA!" Iruka said finally, straddling Kakashi and looking extremely pleased with himself.

"I hate you." Kakashi tried to glare then made a face, scraping his tongue around his mouth in an attempt to get the taste off of it. "I never used to take anyone's stupid medicine..." he sulked.

"Oh..." Iruka said, mockingly. "Poor baby."

"You're mean." The lip was jutted out again, pointedly.

Iruka had to admit Kakashi really was very cute when he pouted, especially with the mask off. Smirking, Iruka leaned forward. "Such a mean boyfriend... I make you take your medicine so you can get better... guess you don't want the rest of the 'Get Well Package'..."

"Get Well _Package_?" Kakashi asked, looking hopeful.

"Mm...  well you know what they say... 'a little sugar helps the medicine go down'," Iruka purred. Kakashi might be bed ridden but there were plenty of things you could do in a bed.


End file.
